one shot eris
by The marshmallow faction
Summary: Just a smutty story between Eric and Tris. One shot. one big lemon.
"If you don't pull this car over soon then I'm not going to be able to stop myself any longer and we will crash," I whisper in his ear, my hand slowly making its way up his thigh. He groans when I'm an inch or two away from his length. With knuckles white he grips the steering wheel finding a good private place to park. I slowly unbuckle his belt while he is driving.
"I swear Tris, you're going to be the death of me... Well us," Eric says, his voice low and husky. I hum at the sound of it, wetness pooling between my legs. His belt buckle comes undone and I start to unbutton his pants, following with the zipper. The movement of the car slows to a stop and I smirk at the way his pants keep him restrained. My hands rub his length and I feel him stiffen even more beneath my touch. He unbuckled his seatbelt and lifts his butt off the seat so he can slide down his pants. The only thing holding him captive is his black boxers and I greedily slip those down, and he springs free. I lean over the middle of the seat, closing the space between us. My hands grip his fat, long cock and I start moving my hands up and down. I kiss up the shaft all the way up to the tip, swirling my tongue around it once I get there. He lets a moan/growl escape from his lips and I smirk. I move my mouth down and part my lips, getting ready to fit all of him in my mouth… Well all that I can. I quickly suck him up and his fingers that were slightly in my hair fully grip onto my long blonde locks while I bob my head up and down quickly. Every single time I feel him hit the back of my throat I swallow. His breaths became erratic and I can feel his cock start to pulse against my mouth.

"Oh fuck Tris," a breathy moan escapes his lips. "I'm about to cum baby." I bob my head up and down faster, wanting to taste him in my mouth as soon as I possibly can. He releases into my mouth and I greedily swallow every last drop of his sweet cum. I sit up and wipe my mouth slowly with my fingers, licking the leftover cum off of them. His lower lip gets sucked between his teeth.

"What do you want to do to me?" I ask him seductively.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard the car will shake," he says back.

"Mhmm," I moan into his ear. "What are you waiting for?" I whisper into his ear, sucking on his gauged lobes. He immediately pulls me over to him by the waistband of my leggings, pulling them off in the process. He throws the clothes onto the floor and pulls me under him. He thrusts into me impatiently, and starts to move in and out of me. I gasp at his sudden entrance and moan with every thrust back into me. He fills me up with all that he's got and groans.

"Ah fuck, Tris, you're so fucking tight and wet for me," my eyes roll into the back of my head while he says this. Little gasps and moans escape my mouth.

"Uh, mmmm, harder Eric harder," I moan loudly. His thrusts become harder while I roll my hips against his.

"Ugh, cum with me baby," Eric says, his eyes closed in an ecstasy like state. As soon as the words escape his lips, my orgasm overtakes me, and my body shakes and convulses while he lets himself cum deep inside me. The moans that came out of both of our mouths are loud and scratchy.

"My question is," I play with his gauges, "how come we can't do that all the time?"

"Because we have jobs and no one knows about us since that's what you wanted."

"I can't hide you any longer. I crave your touch when you're near but still far because you can't touch me. I need you Eric. Let me be yours everywhere. Not just the bedroom." My eyes are wide waitin for his response.

"You have no idea how happy that would make me."

"Really?"

"Yes really… You are mine, and I need everyone to know it." I wiggle my hips up against his since he is still buried deep inside me. I bite my lip and his eyes grow dark with lust and mischief.

"Tell me I'm yours again," I whisper into his ear.

"You are mine. For now, forever, and for always. You will always be all mine," he growls. Who knew I would fall in love with the most ruthless leader of Dauntless and make his icy, cold heart defrost and turn into a warm pile of mush.


End file.
